


Need a hand?

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy walk in on Nico having some... alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why this is so long? I can honestly not give you a reason.

Jason sighs. His lips are drawn between his teeth again and Percy catches his gaze lingering there before it moves on to Jason’s eyes again. They are walking side by side, hands hidden in their pockets, shoulders brushing every now and then. It’s already dark out, but the harpies stay clear of them. Maybe they have given up trying to make them follow the rules – Jason’s argument “We saved the world.” followed by Percy’s “Twice.” was hard to refute even for them.

Walking calms Jason, Percy knows that, it’s why he had been waiting outside the Aphrodite cabin for Jason as soon as he’d heard the news. There’s not much he can do but be there now.

“I guess I just suck at being a boyfriend?” For the millionth time this evening, Jason runs a hand through his hair, pulling at the short strands at the back of his head. That too catches Percy’s eye. He’s never really paid a lot of attention to all of Jason’s quirks, but now they somehow seem more obvious to him. It occurs to Percy that he knows Jason like the back of his hand, that he doesn’t pay attention to these things because it’d be like acknowledging the colour of Jason’s hair by now. Percy’s not quite sure why they stand out now, maybe he’s just paying more attention today?

“Nah you’re good.” Percy’s answer comes a little late, but he accompanies it with an honest smile to make up for it. “Don’t worry your pretty head about this.”  
Jason gives Percy an odd smile in return and Percy nudges their shoulders together. He tells himself it’s just teasing, but right now it feels like something wholly different, and, well. Mostly Percy thinks that his mind shouldn’t go there right after Jason got dumped.

Percy remembers how he felt when he and Annabeth broke things off a month ago, even though it was mutual for them it still hurt a whole fucking lot then and now, and if someone had tried coming on to him when he left her place… Percy doubts he’d have pushed them away.

Even if Percy was interested in Jason like that, which he is _not_ – thank you, Percy wouldn’t want to take advantage of Jason like that.  
In fact, it still hurts to think about Annabeth and what they had and lost even now, and maybe what makes Percy drift closer is that he’s trying to fill an empty space?

Percy shakes his head to scatter the thoughts, Jason is worth much more than that, more than just a rebound fling.

“How do you…” Jason’s question gets interrupted by a strange sound, almost like a whimper. Both boys freeze, looking at each other confused. Thoughts of break-ups and heartache scatter when the noise comes again, a high pitched sound that could mean pretty much everything. Percy doesn’t consider all the options, just the most probably one: someone’s in pain.

They were walking right past the Hades’ cabin, Nico’s the only one possibly in there, and sounds like this send Percy’s alarm bells ringing. It’s not like he thinks Nico can’t defend himself, or that anyone would actually attack him in here… Percy worries more that it’s something wholly different that could plague the kid.

He can practically watch Jason switch into his protective mode, shoulders squaring and jaw setting and Percy feels himself shifting similarly. His hand’s already in his pocket, closing around his pen as he gives Jason a short nod.

Jason and Percy move as one and without having to exchange a word; they bust through the front door of the cabin without hesitation. They’re met with a yelp and all the lights going off at once, shadows thick and strangely threatening all of a sudden.

“Nico? You alright?” Jason calls and takes a step forward. Percy reaches for him in the dark, finds his hand and wraps his fingers around the other one’s wrist. In the dark he can barely see his own limbs moving beneath him, let alone Jason altogether, so this will at least give him an idea where he is. It sounds like Nico was having a nightmare, it would explain the heavy breathing and the darkening of shadows. Percy knows how his powers can run out of his control with his dreams getting worse.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Nico’s voice is high and sounds off all over, it feels like the shadows are trying to push them out, but Percy’s not having that. He doesn’t think, just tries to step further into the cabin, against the shadows trying to keep them out.  
Not a nightmare then, or maybe not anymore, Nico is definitely awake, and sleep talking sounds different. He needs to be sure Nico will be alright, and he knows Jason won’t leave until he’s checked either. There’s a frustrated noise, rustling off sheets, followed by Nico’s voice again, sounding even higher now. “Get _out_.”

Percy doesn’t catch on the obvious signs: the heavy air and Nico’s high, breathless voice, the way he’s obviously trying to get rid of them and his needy whines that had brought them in a minute ago. Jason doesn’t seem to do either, he tugs Percy along.

“You sure you’re okay? We heard a sound…” Percy stops talking when a pillow hits him in the shoulder. Obviously he hadn’t seen it coming, not in the dark, and scowls into the direction it came from. Something is off, but Percy can’t place his finger on it.

“Please just leave?” Nico’s voice is still wary, but he seems to have gained more control again now. Percy doesn’t like this at all, Nico never just sends them away without explanation. They worked through their issues, the hurt of the past and even if he wouldn’t dare to call himself one of Nico’s closest friends, Percy knows Jason is.  
Either way, Percy needs to _see_ what’s going on. For some reason the situation seems all wrong, and Jason must be thinking the same because he twists his wrist in Percy’s hand until he can lace their fingers and pull him along properly.

 “Really guys I’m okay.” Nico seems to be begging now, there is more shuffling, something falling to the floor and a quiet, whispered curse. Percy lets his fingers slide along the wall, hoping to find a light-switch somewhere as the shadows are pushing and pulling at them. Percy doesn’t get why Nico doesn’t just let them see what’s going on so they can leave him without worrying all night, but then he finds what he was looking for and presses his fingers to the cool plastic.

With a crack and a long struggle with the unnatural shadows still dancing on the walls, the light comes on, Nico yelps again and… well. The sight in front of them certainly explains a lot.

Nico is sitting on his bed, Percy’s pretty sure he’s naked too, with only his thin covers pulled up between his legs and up his chest. His pale legs are drawn up nearly to his chest, and his fingers clutch the dark sheet so hard that his knuckles go white. Nico’s glaring daggers at them, but his face is dark red, the blush even spreads down his neck now. The shadows around him are still thicker than anywhere else, dancing dangerously, but Percy can see enough to understand what was going on.

Somewhere on the side of the bed hang a pair of briefs, which means Nico probably tried to get some clothes on before Percy found the light switch, and there’s a sleek dark tube sitting on one of the pillows that Nico must have forgotten to gotten rid of in his hurry to make things look decent.

“Oh.” Percy says intelligently, he can hear Jason swallow, and then watches Nico’s eyes dart to their joined hands. It has all clicked into place for Percy, and he wonders how they hadn’t caught on earlier. Instead of apologizing for intruding and backing off though, Percy does something he definitely shouldn’t. He cocks his head to the side, his eyes travelling against his better efforts, and doesn’t even try to fight the smirk off his lips as he asks: “Need some help with that?”

It’s a bad idea, anyone can see that. Percy himself can, he’s not even sure why he asked in the first place, but now that it’s out he’s actually tempted to go through with it. Jason tries pulling Percy away, but he’s made the mistake already, he can’t take his words back now anymore.  
Nico doesn’t seem to be amused by Percy’s offer, in fact, he looks almost hurt…offended. Maybe he thinks Percy is joking, toying with him or teasing him, and Percy really doesn’t want Nico to think anything like that. Percy _likes_ Nico, and after all the times he’s hurt him in the past, he has come to do his best to never do so again.

And anyway, Nico clearly has _a situation_ here. Percy knows they can help, it doesn’t even have to be a big deal, and knowing that he can make Nico feel good is a thought that tempts him more than it probably should.

“Very funny.” Nico says it with much more dignity than Percy would have had in the same situation. He doesn’t tell them to leave anymore though, so Percy takes it as a chance. With another step he’s almost standing next to the bed, and this time Jason doesn’t try to stop him. Nico’s eyes widen and he pulls the covers even higher, maybe he’d be running if he wasn’t so obviously exposed. Percy tries to smile softer, keeps his eyes on Nico’s instead of letting them travel once more.

“I wasn’t joking.” Nico licks his lips and his eyes flicker indeed, it’s all that Percy needs to know that he wants this. Jason’s not trying to get away either anymore, he’s standing closer, right behind Percy, a hand nearly at the small of his back. Percy swallows thickly, weighing his next words carefully. “We can take care of you.”

“Unless you want us to go.” Percy’s surprised to hear Jason ask, he’s been quiet all the time, but now he touches his hand to Percy’s back after all and Percy realises they are in this together completely or not at all.

Nico shakes his head, apparently he struggles with his words, like it’s hard to actually get to the point. Percy figures that they are all feeling the same, but someone’s got to actually say it, or do something. Otherwise they’ll just be standing here and awkwardly do nothing about it.  

“I… no. Stay.” Nico swallows, bites his lip and looks up at them both with wide eyes. “Please?”

 

Percy would like to pretend that he was very seductive or suave about this, but that just isn’t the truth. He and Jason both climb onto Nico’s bed without much of a preamble, letting go of each other in favour of pulling him between them. The sheets pool around Nico like a too wide skirt, and he shifts uncomfortably. Percy can’t blame him for feeling exposed like this when they are both fully clothed on either side of Nico.

Percy moves hesitant, too slow, not sure if this is actually alright and not yet fuelled with enough passion not to care. He sees Jason’s hands stroking over Nico’s back, his shoulders and arms, touches that still are perfectly safe - but Percy himself leans forward and cups Nico’s face in one hand.

Percy doesn’t pull Nico closer, since that means pulling him away from Jason. Instead he shifts closer to Nico, draping his legs over Nico’s on either side like he’s sitting in his lap. Jason sits at his with his knees bent around Nico, chest pressed to his back.

They are quiet, and Percy doesn’t dare to break the silence, afraid he’ll destroy the moment right along with it.

Bringing up his second hand to Nico’s face as well, Percy nearly misses the other boy’s sharp intake of breath shortly before he brushes his lips against Nico’s. Somehow that’s all it takes to break the spell. Out of nowhere Nico’s hands twist into Percy’s shirt and pull him closer, pressing their lips properly together and even touching his tongue to Percy’s still closed lips. He parts them for Nico to deepen the kiss and tangles a hand in the long strands of his hair. His remaining fingers trace the line of Nico’s jaw and down his throat, back over his collarbones to his neck where they meet Jason’s.

Their fingers brush against each other and it feels entirely different from before, not at all like reaching for Jason in the dark. The touch is sending tiny sparks of electricity all the way up Percy’s arm and he doubts that it’s Jason’s powers acting out.

He doesn’t get to dwell on it, Nico’s kisses are too demanding of his attention. There’s the passion, the heat that hasn’t been quite there before and it’s spreading through Percy’s veins with every touch of Nico’s tongue and every graze of teeth against his lips.

They only break apart when Nico gives a soft moan, and at first Percy thinks it’s because of their kissing, but then he sees Jason’s head bowed next to Nico’s  and the dark mark he’s sucked into the pale skin of Nico’s shoulder. Apparently it’s a sensitive spot – Percy tries to remember that for later.

“Off.” Nico rasps, his hands curled now into the hem of Percy’s shirt and his eyes are surprisingly dark. Percy hadn’t actually thought Nico was just _so much_ into this, but obviously he’d been wrong. Breaths coming a little more ragged than usual, Percy leans back enough to pull his shirt over his head. When he can see again, Nico has let his head fall back against Jason’s shoulder and one hand at the side of his head to pull him down.

Watching them kiss is strangely fascinating, Percy can’t tear his eyes away and heat rises everywhere within him. Hesitation’s gone now, and Percy slings an arm around Nico to pull himself closer again. Like he’d suspected before, Nico’s shoulder and his neck are particularly sensitive, when Percy trails over the skin with his lips goose bumps rise in his wake. Percy nibs on the skin all the way up to Nico’s ear, drags his teeth over the lobe and hears Nico moan into Jason’s mouth.

The sound leaves Percy craving more, to hear it again and be the cause of it, to touch and explore and find all the places that make Nico feel good. Percy doesn’t need his second hand to steady himself, so he uses it to trace the lines of Nico’s chest, brush them over his nipples and then lower, where he can’t reach with his lips in the position they’re in. Again he finds Jason’s hand already there, holding Nico against his body by a hand around his waist, and Percy’s strokes over the back of Jason’s hand as well.

On Percy’s other side, a hand comes to rest on his thigh, trailing the inner seam of his jeans. It’s Jason’s – too large to be one of Nico’s – and the touch sends jolts of arousal up to pool in Percy’s groin.

“You’re wearing far too much for me to sit here like this.” Nico’s voice is steady, something Percy probably couldn’t say about his own if he tried speaking. Percy looks at him, having been hunched over to try and suck as many marks along Nico’s collarbone as possible, but instead he meets Jason’s eyes behind Nico. They are dark and somehow gleaming dangerously, the gaze so intense it sends a shiver down Percy’s spine. He swallows, Percy hadn’t noticed the other two boys breaking their kiss, or Jason taking off his sweatshirt.

Nico demands Percy’s attention again before he can get absolutely lost staring, dragging his nails up both of Percy’s thighs, past Jason’s hand even and then pressing one hand flat against the bulge in Percy’s pants. He can’t help it, his lips part with a tiny moan and his eyes snap back to Nico’s.

It’s not as bad as before, but Nico’s turning red again, licking his lips before he speaks.

“Take them off. I don’t want to be the only one… like this.”

 Percy can hear Jason’s soft laughter, but it’s muffled by his lips pressed against Nico’s neck in a quick peck. To get out of his jeans, Percy has to take his legs away from Nico and sit at his side. Jason follows, and Nico sits there with crossed legs watching as Percy pops his button open. He seems more comfortable now, posture open and blush not quite as dark. His eyes travel over both Percy and Jason without shame, and again Percy gets caught up watching Nico.

It’s one of those things you don’t pay a whole lot of attention to until they are right in front of your nose, but Percy realises that he likes the way Nico looks a lot. The red tint on pale skin, sharp angles and dark, the blooming love bites, his longer, darker hair, the way his lips are parted and curved with a hint of a smile and how his eyes are so dark that Percy can’t tell if it’s the lack of light in the cabin or arousal colouring them in. Nico holds Percy’s gaze, but then his eyes flicker to the side and when Percy follows his gaze he comes nose to nose with Jason.

“Looks like you need help here.” Jason’s flushed up to his ears and down his neck, but he is determined enough when he presses Percy back against the mattress with a hand on his chest. Jason’s looming over him and Percy’s hands come up and rest against Jason’s chest, not pushing him away but not pulling him in either and the contact against bare skin makes them both shudder. Percy vaguely registers Nico watching them still, Percy’s head is nearly resting between his legs with how Jason has pushed him down but Jason leans forward and closes the distance between their mouths swiftly before Percy manages to catch Nico’s eye again. Percy’s hands slide around to Jason’s side and then on to his back and – _Oh._ Where Percy should be able to feel the waistband of Jason’s jeans there’s only skin, and even as he trails his fingers lower there’s nothing until he finds the softer fabric of Jason’s boxer briefs.

When Percy’s fingers brush over the curve of Jason’s ass the other one gives a growl and Percy thinks his head gets a little dizzy with how much wanting is cursing through him. Gracelessly, his jeans get yanked down, thankfully not along with his underwear, all while never breaking their aggressive kiss. Percy can’t even tell if the whimper he hears comes from Nico to their side or if he’s made that sound himself.

Eventually, Percy musters the control to push Jason away. They are both panting, chests rising faster and Percy’s eyes follow the movement even lower. The outline of Jason’s cock is obvious even underneath the fabric and Percy reaches out to him, dragging his fingers over the bulge and making Jason’s eyes fall closed as a moan escapes him.

Half above and half behind him, the sheets are still bunched around Nico’s hips, but he’s pressing his hands against them in his lap now and moans softly; Percy remembers why they actually are here.

Percy turns over onto my stomach, letting go of Jason even as he whines softly, and scoots closer to Nico. “Let me?” Percy’s tugging just on the edge of the sheet covering Nico’s crotch, and when Nico swallows and nods he pulls it off completely in one swoop.

Jason shifts away from Percy, crawling until he can sit down next to Nico instead. Percy sees him take Nico’s face in his hands and pull him into yet another kiss. While Jason has Nico distracted, Percy disentangles his legs, propping himself up on his elbows between them.

He strokes his fingers over the inner sides of Nico’s thighs, then follows the same line with his lips. He bites him once, earning a gasp and a chuckle from Jason. When Percy looks up, Jason presses a hand to Nico’s shoulder to push him onto his back, lying on his side next to him and taking his time to kiss and lick every inch of Nico’s torso while Percy is busy further down.

Nico shivers when Percy’s breath ghosts over his cock, and Percy smirks. His hands push Nico’s thighs further apart and then he presses a fluttering kiss to the base of Nico’s cock. Percy has to change his position a little to actually be able to take Nico between his lips, but when he does he hears the thump of Nico throwing his head back and the low moan leaving his throat as he does.

A second later there’s a hand tangling in Percy’s hair, urging him on like he wasn’t intent enough on pleasing Nico already. He ravels in the feeling of Nico’s cock on his tongue, the taste and weight of it and doubles his efforts to drive Nico crazy with this.

Nico starts cursing above him and Percy is determined to make him cum and then leave him alone if that’s what Nico wants, but Nico doesn’t let him. Percy’s tugged away and he barely gets the second to wipe over his mouth with the back of his hand before Nico’s lips are on his.

“Dear gods.” Nico whispers when they part and Percy can see Jason smirk from the corner of his eye. He grins, brushes his lips over Nico’s once more and sits back on his heels for a second. Nico seems to understand, he scoots back on the bed until he can lie in the centre, leaving the sheets behind as he does. This time, Percy doesn’t mind taking off the last piece of fabric that covers him, throwing it careless to the side before he crawls up to Nico and lays on his side next to him like Jason had before.

Jason comes slower, for a second it looks like he’s hesitating, but then Nico reaches out to pull him to them and whatever it was that had Jason unsure dissipates. Percy pushes himself up on an elbow and meets Jason’s eyes again, trying to understand what has shifted in the atmosphere just now. In the end, Percy settles for the easiest solution, he reaches out for Jason and kisses him, not as heated as before, but sweeter now, right over Nico lying between them. It works, Percy can feel the tension seeping away and Jason relaxing, sees him settling comfortably.

A soft sound comes from Nico now, and Percy’s lips curve into a smile when he breaks away from Jason. “You have no idea what watching you does to me.”

“That’s what you were thinking about earlier?” Jason has a sly smile on his face and Percy bites my lip not to grin. One of his hands is resting on Nico’s abdomen, tracing soft circles a little too close to his erection curving up against his stomach.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Nico murmurs, but there’s a telling grin on his face. Jason’s teasing him too, hand resting on the inside of one thigh, thumb brushing over the sensitive skin there. Before the two boys can tease Nico for endless minutes, he turns his head to Jason’s and pulls him down for a kiss.

In comparison to their first kiss, this one is slow, but it doesn’t stay like that long. Nico shifts and turns until he’s pressed against Jason, hand in his hair and arm around his neck. Jason’s hand slides along Nico’s side and he can feel Percy pressing himself against Nico’s back. Percy tangles his legs with Nico’s and a little with Jason’s even, nuzzling the back of Nico’s neck as his cock gets trapped against the curve of Nico’s ass.

Between him and Jason, Nico’s cock slides against the other boy’s with every shift and movement, sending jolts of pleasure all the way up Jason’s spine every time. Nico moans and breaks the kiss, his head lolling back. Percy doesn’t tease him this time anymore, just moves his hand from where it rested on Nico’s hip and wraps his fingers loosely around Nico’s cock. He gives it a couple slow strokes, watching Nico’s reaction, how his eyes flutter closed and his lips part, how he arches his back and presses his ass against Percy. This too leaves Percy wanting _more._

Percy tears his eyes away from Nico and moves them to Jason’s, who is watching just as intently. He’s pressing closer now, propped up on an elbow so he can get close enough to connect his lips with Percy. There’s a brief swipe of tongue and then Jason’s gone, catching Nico’s gaze and licking a wet stripe across his palm before his hand joins Percy’s on Nico’s erection.

Percy doesn’t get to watch any longer, Nico reaches for him and tugs him to his lips by his hair. Percy lets his eyes fall closed and swallows the moans Nico lets free in between their kisses. Percy changes his hold on Nico, using their close entangled position to wrap his fingers around Jason’s cock as well and stroke them together.

Jason’s face is hidden against Nico’s shoulder when Percy breaks the kiss, there are soft sounds of pleasure coming from his direction. Percy can’t help himself, he rolls his hips and his cock slides against the crease of Nico’s ass. He’s dripping precome, so the friction is more relieving than painful, but it still elicits a gasp from Nico.

“Alright?” Percy whispers, doing it again, but more careful this time. Nico nods, then turns a little to catch his eye.

“I liked it, don’t stop.” Percy can’t deny Nico something like that. He scoots closer to him ever so slightly and Nico pushes back against him when Percy moves.  They fit together like this far too easily, Nico drops his head to Percy’s chest, lips parted with the sounds spilling from them and Percy tangles his free hand in Nico’s hair.

The cabin is filled with their soft sounds of pleasure and an occasional curse, Jason whispering under his breath. Nico’s hands seem to be wandering steadily, always tracing and teasing wherever they can reach, mostly on Jason, but on Percy too. He feels like he is becoming undone beneath them. There are many weak spots on his body, and Nico must be looking to find them all.

Percy can feel his gut tightening, knows he’s getting close, so he speeds up his strokes on Nico’s and Jason’s cock. He tries stifling his curses by pressing his lips to Nico’s neck, busying himself with nipping at the skin. Percy’s eyes fall shut and he can feel Nico go stiff against him, a cry tumbling from his lips as he throws his head forward. Percy can feel the wet warmth, additional slickness for his strokes around Jason now and Nico is still panting heavily when Percy feels like he can’t hold on a second longer.

It’s like there are spots dancing in his vision, the tug in his groin gets stronger and Percy lets go, pleasure racing through him like a bolt of lightning, wiping his mind from thoughts. He’s pretty sure he curses, or moans… maybe both. He paints Nico’s back white, as well as most of himself where they are pressed together, and his hold on Jason lessens. It doesn’t matter, Percy realises only after, as Jason came just a second before Percy did himself, his hand feels even stickier then before.

They are all quiet for a moment, lying in a daze still entangled in each other, panting and hearts pounding. Then Percy huffs a quiet laugh.

“I think I need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love c:


End file.
